Episode 3: a busy week
episode 3: a busy week is the third episode of Known Unknowns. Plot 1 ~ Prologue (Nice To Meet You) The chapter begins with a flashback to September 2013, a month since Summer and Nadia stopped talking. While walking through the hallway Nadia drops one of her books, which Nadia comes and helps her pick up. The two introduce each other, and have a friendly chat while Nadia helps Anja find the auditorium. After Anja leaves, Allen arrives. Allen tells Nadia that he has talked to Summer, and implies that Summer no longer wants to be with Nadia. 2 ~ What Was I Thinking? It is the present day, September 12, 2016, and Nadia is in Canadian History, listening to Mr. Sherbourne teach the Conscription Crisis by comparing it to "the dress." After class, Mr. Sherbourne has a chat with Nadia about her mental state, checking in to make sure she's ok. While after school, Nadia talks to Kaz about Anja, mentioning how they need to complete their French project. However, the two have not talked since their fight at Kipling's project. Just then, Anja walks by, having completed to entire French project herself to avoid having to talk to Nadia, and walks away. Afterwards, Nadia heads home. 3 ~ The Failure Or The Self-Delusion The next day, Nadia and Anja are in Core French, preparing to present their presentation, which turns out to partly be an insult towards Nadia. None of the presentations turn out to be good, and Dre Rouillé assigns a new project. In their original groups, students must write a letter of apology to the French language. Nadia and Anja argue about what to do, before Anja storms off. 4 ~ The Best Trespassers In The Business After school, in the newspaper office, Nadia complains about her current predicament, and Kaz takes her outside to explore the currently closed North Wing of the school. Kaz has bought a ghost detector, and wants to use it to find any ghosts in the building. While exploring, they bump into the Drama Kids, who are also wandering the area. 5 ~ Oh Shit Nadia and Kaz can explore the North Wing, such as the Small Gym, Girl's locker rooms, hidden Tunnel and Art Room. While observing the Memorial Wall, a wall memorializing deceased Middle Canada College students, Nadia sees a raccoon, with white eyes, similar to the one from the other day. While interacting with the raccoon, everything suddenly turns purple again and time slows down. A young boy, communicating through non-verbal concepts again, is standing behind the raccoon. While attempting to communicate with him, Nadia suddenly recognizes the boy as Osgoode Terauley, the founder of the Middleman, 103 years ago, and snaps back into reality. Nadia and Kaz realize that the ghost that they have been trying to hunt is Osgoode Terauley, and that it has only been Nadia communicating with the ghosts. Suddenly, a hooded figure enters the auditorium, and Nadia and Kaz sneak out of the room. 6 ~ Some Very Not Good Magic After looking over footage from the secret camera that Nadia and Kaz had installed in episode 1, they find out that the hooded figure is carrying a bone pot, an ornamental pot that used to be used for burning bones. 7 ~ Known Unknowns After school, Allen drives Nadia home, and Nadia begins to question Allen about what happened with Summer, attempting to get more information. Allen and Nadia begin to argue, and Nadia admits to being Bisexual, while Allen reveals that Summer was gay, and had a crush on Nadia. Allen admits that he had told Summer that Nadia didn't want to be with her, and this had caused Summer and Nadia's friendship to fall apart. Nadia storms off and goes home, breaking up with Allen. 8 ~ I'm Pretty Sure My Heart's Exploding The next day, while heading to school, Olivia comes up and gives words of encouragement to Nadia, which confuses her. People around her are acting strangely to her. While opening her locker, Kaz runs up to Nadia and takes her to the supply closet to talk in secret. Kaz reveals that Allen told everyone that Nadia is a lesbian, who wanted to cheat on him. Nadia begins to have a panic attack, as Kaz finds Anja to look over Nadia while they get the car. Anja comforts Nadia, Nadia admits she's bisexual and Anja comes out as gay to Nadia and the two make up with each other. 9 ~ Wrong About Literally Everyone At home, Kaz helps Nadia deal through the whole situation, and the two decide to begin working on the ghost case together. The two deduct that in order to receive the human bones needed to conduct the ritual they had seen, the hooded figure must have stolen bones from a cemetery. They call multiple cemeteries around Toronto, but all results are inconclusive, with none of them showings signs of having been robbed. After hanging up, Nadia suddenly gets a call from Summer, and the two greet each other. Characters Locations History Trivia Category:Known Unknowns Category:Episodes